pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwendolyn's Minun
Category: } |prevonum = 312 |noevo = incap |gender = Female |ability = |current = }} Gwendolyn's Minun (Japanese: グエンドリンマイナン Guendorin's Minun) is the second Pokémon that Gwendolyn captured after embarking on her journey, and her sixth overall. 'History' 'Hoenn' Two years prior to Gwendolyn's pursuit of 's , Minun, along with Plusle, was owned by a passenger on the . After their owner's death, Plusle and Minun became wild Pokémon and made the Abandoned Ship their home. When Jethro arrived on the Abandoned Ship, Plusle and Minun began attacking him as a prank. When Jethro managed to discover the two pranksters's identities, Plusle and Minun used their cuteness to lure Jethro into a false sense of security before continuing with their antics. After seeing through their pattern, Jethro realized that Plusle and Minun were attempting to keep him away from a room, which he assumed to be holding a rare type of . When Jethro attempted to open the room's door, he was attacked by , a member of , who aimed to take the held inside. Plusle and Minun attempted to stop Tabitha, but were easily defeated. Jethro and Gwendolyn team up with Plusle and Minun and use them to battle against Tabitha and . Through teamwork, Jethro and Gwendolyn manage to win the battle and escape, but lose the Scanner to Tabitha and Courtney. Afterwards, Plusle and Minun say their goodbyes as Jethro and Gwendolyn head off to continue with their journeys. When is awakened, it surfaces around , where it proceeds to blast the Abandoned Ship, destroying it. Plusle and Minun are caught up in this attack, but are able to escape the destruction of their home. Plusle and Minun eventually arrive on , where they encounter Jethro and Gwendolyn again. They decide to assist Jethro and Gwendolyn by joining their teams and training with them to master . Once their training had finished, Jethro and Gwendolyn leave Mirage Island and prepare to head to in order to stop the clash between Kyogre and . Due to worrying about Gwendolyn's safety, Jethro shoves Gwendolyn, Plusle, and Minun inside 's aircar and locks them in. He then goes off to stop Kyogre and Groudon, leaving the three behind. Although Jethro succeeds in stopping the fight, he is attacked by and shortly afterward. Plusle and Minun use their electrical attacks to try and open the barrier created during Kyogre and Groudon's battle, but are unable to make a hole large enough. They are assisted by the arrival of the , who uses the generator to boost Plusle and Minun's powers, giving it the strength needed to make a hole large enough to travel through. After Jethro and Gwendolyn defeat Archie and Maxie, the two Leaders steal Wallace's aircar and use it to make their escape. By using Plusle and Minun, Jethro and Gwendolyn trap Archie and Maxie in a giant electrical sphere, finally defeating them. Gwendolyn chose Minun and Plusle in her first preliminary round battle, which consisted of , to face off against 's and . Gwendolyn's Pokémon attack directly, but end up taking damage from Charizard's and Quilava's . Plusle's does not affect its opponents, but Charizard's move doesn't hit its target either. However, Quilava manages to hit Minun with a , but Gwendolyn's Pokémon pay back with a double . Plusle blocks Quilava's Quick Attack, while Charizard's Heat Wave and Minun's Shock Wave collide and explode. Then, Plusle knocks out Quilava, but Charizard quickly defeats him with a . Gwendolyn orders Minun to use to confuse Charizard. Gwendolyn then commands Shock Wave, and all of Minun's copies begin charging the attack and they all unleash it at once. Charizard becomes panicked, but the majority of the attacks simply faze through him, as they're simply illusions. However, this causes Charizard to lower his guard, and get struck with the real Shock Wave, before Minun defeats it with Spark, awarding Gwendolyn the victory. In the final round of the tournament, Minun was the third Pokémon that Gwendolyn chose, facing off against Lenny's . Cacturne goes for a attack, slamming into the ground, while Minun manages to evade the attack. Minun and Cacturne blast forward with their Spark and Needle Arm attacks. The combined strength causes an explosion that sends both Minun and Cacturne backwards, but Minun is the one left unable to battle. This leaves Gwendolyn with only three additional Pokémon, ending the first stage of the battle. 'Meteor Threat' Sometime after the crisis at the , Gwendolyn Minun back into the wild, while Jethro released Plusle. During a trip to the , Gwendolyn meets with Plusle and Minun again. During the battle against , Plusle and Minun assist in helping protect the dimensional shifter. 'Personality and Characteristics' Like her brother, Plusle, Minun is a mischievous prankster and loves to play tricks on people. The two of them are very loyal to their old Trainer and stayed on the in order to keep his device safe from others. After joining Gwendolyn, Minun stopped playing tricks and became more focused. 'Moves used' Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line Category:Released Pokémon